User talk:Dragonclaws
Hi Dragonclaws -- we are excited to have South of Nowhere Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Are you still active If so there are some pages that need to be deleted.Xsonxfanx 15:47, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I stopped by a few weeks ago but it seems that you still have not replyed to my post I would like to once again ask if you are still active on the wiki---- :Oh, hi. Sorry, I was busy with schoolwork. I'd say I'm semi-active. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:56, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Sweet Ive been trying to get a hold of you for weeks. I have requested bureaucrat rights here as there's a lot that needs to be done, When I requested this right you were inactive for some time and this wiki needs an active bureaucrat which I would be more then willing to do. I can understand that You were away with schoolwork, I would like to still become a Bureaucrat which you your self could do or you can let the Wikia staff do in a few days time. I have lots of things in mind to do for this wiki one of which is a complete redesign. I believe with my help we can make this a wonderful site.--Xsonxfanx 01:39, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Given that there's not much here and you're willing to do the work I've been neglecting, I don't see anything wrong with giving you the user rights. Glad you're here to help. --Dragonclaws(talk) 03:31, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thank you I have all the time in the world to do things.--[[User:Xsonxfanx|'Xsonx']][[User talk:Dcheagle|'fanx']] 03:55, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Name Change Im getting ready to under go a username change just thought that I would drop you a line to let you know. During the process I will be unable to edit at all so this wiki will be down an admin while I'm unable to edit. My new user name Will be Lightning-strike. I will also drop you a line once the rename is complete.Xsonsfanx | (Admin) 05:57, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. Thanks for telling me. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:40, April 11, 2012 (UTC)